


From Nightmares to Dreams Come true

by WinterWolf (LadyRae1)



Category: Devil May Cry, dmc 5
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Smut, Sweet Dante, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRae1/pseuds/WinterWolf
Summary: Dante hears you having a nightmare and comes to comfort you. You don't want to be alone and ask him to stay.Over the year you've worked with him, the two of you have developed feelings for one another.Tonight, those feelings will come to a head.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante/Reader, Dante/you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	From Nightmares to Dreams Come true

Dante bolted upright in bed. He could hear soft sobbing and low moaning in his sleep, but it was the louder cries that jolted him awake. He listened for a second to gather his bearings and decide if something was wrong. When he heard you cry out once again, he darted out of bed and stumbled toward the door, pulling on a pair of red and black checkered, flannel, pajama pants.

He threw open your bedroom door, unsure of what to expect, but was relieved to find you asleep in your bed. You were curled into a tight ball, having kicked all your cover off onto the floor. You were mashing your cotton covered pillow against your chest. 

You wore only a pink open back tank top with matching boyshorts panties. Dante could have stared forever. You were extremely appealing to the eyes, especially like this. He had never seen you with so little clothing before, but his first instinct was to comfort you.

He rushed to the bed and sat on the side, gently shaking you and trying to rouse you from your obvious nightmare. When you didn't stir, he rolled you over onto your back and tried again. Still, nothing. Now you seemed to be in more distress, as you were starting to kick your legs, rolling your head side to side, and crying “no”.

Dante hovered over you, taking hold of your shoulders and giving you a few quick shakes. This only appeared to cause your nightmare to escalate. You began lashing out and nearly screaming. 

For his safety as well as yours, Dante grabbed you and lifted you into his arms. He cradled you like a child, rocking back and forth, saying your name to try to finally wake you. 

You screamed awake and tried to free yourself from whatever grasp you were in. You were in panic mode, ready to fight and defend yourself, but you were unable to move. Your, already rapid, breathing increased as you wiggled and struggled against your captor.

“Shh, hey, Y/N, it's me. You're safe. Calm down. I've got you. I've got you.” Dante's soothing voice whispered.

You stopped struggling and blinked several times, looking up at Dante. You calmed, seeing that it was him holding you until you realized you weren't lying in your bed. You were in Dante's arms, snuggled into his bare chest. You could feel the short, curly hairs tickling your face and the exposed skin of your upper chest and arm.

“Dante?” You choked out, voice cracking.

“Hey, sweetheart. You all right?” He questioned softly.

“What happened? What's going on?” You asked, confused.

Dante smiled down at you, still holding you to his chest. He realized this and loosened his grip a little, allowing you to sit up a bit, but not much. 

“You were having a nightmare. I couldn't wake you, so I grabbed you so you wouldn't hurt yourself, or me.” He gave you a cheesy smirk. “You were starting to get feisty.”

You felt yourself blushing at his words, wondering what exactly you had done in front of the devil hunter. That was when you remembered what you were wearing. Then, you realized Dante was wearing very little as well, and the two of you were in a rather intimate position.

“Thank you for waking me up. I don't remember the nightmare. I only remember being attacked, but as usual, you were there to save me.” You smiled shyly. “Um, maybe I should...” You began.

Dante took a second, but then seemed to understand what you were hinting at. 

“Oh, yeah, shit. Sorry. Here.” He sat you down gently on the bed and went to stand.

Realizing that you still felt frightened from the dream and you were about to be left alone, you sat up straight.

“Wait!” You shouted, a bit too loudly.

Dante halted in his tracks and turned back to you, staring with a confused look on his face. 

“Wait.” You tried again, quieter this time. “Please don't go; not yet. I...I don't remember a lot about my dream, but I know I was terrified, and I still feel a little scared.” You shuffled around nervously. “I don't want to be alone right now.”

Dante's features softened. 

“If you wanted me in your bed Y/N, all you had to do was say so.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you, the moonlight reflecting off his face as a cheeky smile emerged.

You rolled your eyes but still laughed. Leave it to Dante to ease your fear and make you instantly feel better.

“Scoot over, I want the edge,” Dante said as he playfully nudged your body over.

“I always sleep close to the edge!” You protested.

“Well, not tonight sweetheart.” Dante countered, shoving you over with his whole body.

You laughed now as you fell onto your back, pulling him down with you. Dante gave a hearty chuckle until he realized the position you were in. You were lying on your back, hair flaring out beautifully. One of his legs was between yours, the other slightly propped by the knee outside your legs. His face hovering above yours. 

Your laughter died out when you opened your eyes and saw him staring down at you. Both of you were breathing hard. Your chests were almost rubbing against one another as they heaved quickly. Dante's eyes held yours until you licked your rapidly drying lips, then they darted down and watched the motion intensely.

“Dante...” You breathed out. 

It came out far more sensual sounding than you meant for it to. It seemed to have affected him, as he groaned and looked back down to your lips. It appeared he was having some internal struggle like he wasn't sure if he should pursue this avenue or not.

You weren't sure if he felt the same way about you as you did him, but you decided to try your luck. If he did, then perhaps something would come of it. If he didn't, then you would likely be embarrassed and left alone tonight.

'Fuck it!' You thought as you reached your hand up and cupped his scruffy cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into it, making you smile and giving you new hope. You rubbed his face for only a moment before his eyes shot open, holding a new determination. Whatever his struggle was earlier, he seemed to have settled it. 

The look in his eyes took you by surprise and your hand dropped back down to your side. Dante scanned over your face, finally settling on your lips. When he started to lean down, you felt your heart jump against your chest. It was beating so hard you were certain that he could hear it.

Dante lowered himself down to the point of your chests finally coming together. You knew he could feel your pounding heart now. His weight felt nice, as he didn't add enough pressure to hurt you, just enough for you to be aware of it.

Right as his lips were about to touch yours, he paused. Your breath caught in your throat and you worried that he had changed his mind. Fearing the loss of the moment, you reached your hand back up and tangled into his hair. You spread your fingers out and held him in place. 

Dante's eyes flicked to yours as he searched for any hesitation. When you offered none, his eyes closed and his lips finally met yours. 

The feeling of Dante's lips was like nothing you could describe. They were soft; so soft, pillowy even. You already knew you were addicted the moment they touched you. God help anyone that tried to keep you away from them now. 

The kiss started gently. Dante moved his lips against yours in an experimental way, testing the waters. He shifted a tiny bit above you then, rubbing his pelvis against your core. When you whined at the action the kiss became more intense. 

Dante pushed his mouth harder against yours, breathing heavier as he seemed to try to satiate a longing hunger. He sucked your bottom lip into his mouth and gave it a nip, causing you to gasp. His tongue slid into your mouth effortlessly and you moaned deeply. 

You felt one of his hands at your side begin to rub your hip, then make its way upward. It slid over your tight shirt, over the curve of your ribs and stopped at the underside of your breasts. Wanting him to continue, you rolled your hips against him enough to get his attention. His reaction was immediate and everything you wanted it to be. 

He let go of his reservations then and cupped your breast, grinding himself into you roughly. You broke the kiss with your cry. Dante didn't miss a beat. His lips began traveling across your jaw and down your neck, nipping every so often. He bit down playfully on your collarbone. Your back arched off the bed, creating magical friction between the two of you. 

Dante groaned loudly and ground his hips down into yours. You could feel his need, hard against your core, begging for attention. Your head flew back into the pillow, exposing more of your soft neck for Dante's lips to lay siege to. When he hit the spot at the base of your collarbone, you moaned, letting him know he had found what he was looking for. 

He paid special attention there, sucking and running his tongue along the area. You knew right away that it was going to leave a mark, but you couldn't care less. There were worse things than being marked by Dante Sparda.

Dante finally finished his assault of your sweet spot and moved further down. He left wet kisses along your chest until he hit the top of your shirt. In one swift movement, he pulled you up and the shirt over your head, leaving you exposed to his wandering eyes. 

As soon as you fell back onto the pillow, you saw Dante's expression change, become darker. He looked over your upper body with pure adoration and lust. His gaze was so intense you considered covering yourself. Before you had a chance to, he grabbed your wrists and pinned them over your head with one of his hands. 

Dante stared at you before diving for your mouth. He immediately slid his tongue in and kissed you roughly. This time was so passionate that you felt your head begin to swim. You were drunk off this man's affections and it was amazing. 

He propped himself up on one arm. His hand snatched your breast again, kneading it gently, despite the roughness of the kiss. It was hot and cold and it set your body ablaze. His fingers gave your nipple a roll and a pinch then began to move once again, down your abdomen.

Dante played with the waistband of your panties, dipping his long fingers inside as he assaulted your mind with fevered kisses. He finally parted from your lips and trailed his own down your throat and chest. Moving to your breast, flicking your nipple with his hot tongue. 

You yelped at the sensation. Dante repeated the process before sucking the pert bud into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it. 

“Dante!” You cried out, causing him to growl deeply. 

He sat up once again and gripped the top of your panties with both hands, pulling them off in one quick movement. He tossed them over his shoulder, leaning back down and taking both breasts into his hands, squeezing them together. His tongue rolled across them giving each nipple a moment's attention before moving to the other. 

He released them and kissed down your stomach, lashing his tongue out every so often to taste your skin. Your breath hitched when he reached your mound. Wasting no time, Dante gave you a devilish smirk and grabbed your legs. He slung them over his shoulders before diving into your dripping core. 

When his tongue darted out and licked a trail from your entrance to your clit, you screamed. No one had ever been down there before, and they had certainly never done that to you. Your first instinct was to slam your thighs together but Dante's head prevented that from happening. 

“It's okay baby, just relax. I'm gonna take care of you.” He soothed before repeating his previous action, causing your body to shudder. 

He flicked your small bundle of nerves over and over until you were crying his name endlessly. Your hands fisted into his hair and held on for dear life. 

“Oh, Dante!” You cried out as you felt yourself teetering on the edge of the blessed abyss. 

He stopped before you could fall over. Before you could even whine, his mouth dropped lower. His tongue shot out and went straight into your waiting entrance. The sensation had your back arching completely off the bed. Your hands dropped his hair and grabbed handfuls of the cotton sheets beneath you. 

“Oh fuck!” You screamed as an orgasm like you had never felt wracked through your body, searing you from the inside out. 

Your hips came off the bed and locked as Dante's tongue continued to writhe inside of you, greedily lapping up as much of your sweet nectar as he could. 

When your hips finally relaxed and fell back to the bed, Dante pulled free of you. He gently laid a kiss on your clit, causing you to jerk slightly, and began kissing his way back up your body. He stopped at your ear.

“Do you want me?” He asked sincerely.

You realized that he was giving you an out if you needed it. If you felt too overwhelmed or wanted to stop now, he would understand. 

“Please Dante.” You whined, causing the devil hunter to smile against your skin. 

Before you could say anything more, Dante was gone, completely removed from your body. You went to protest the loss but saw him stand up beside the bed. He ripped his pajama bottoms down and stepped out of them. Hastily, he wiped his mouth on some discarded cover and climbed back over of you.

“You've never done this before, have you? Are you sure you want it to be me?” He asked, already knowing the answer to the first question.

You and he had talked about this once before. Well, you and Lady and Trish had talked about it when you were all well and drunk. Dante had joined in after picking his chin up off the floor. He was genuinely shocked that a woman as beautiful and downright sexy as you had never had sex before. He had asked a million questions that night. Why hadn't you? Was there a reason? Were you saving yourself for someone special? Were you a lesbian? 

You had laughed and answered them while the three people in front of you listened intently. You weren't sure why, really, you just hadn't. Maybe, you were a little scared to let someone get that close to you out of fear that they would drop you afterward. No, you weren't saving yourself for someone special, per se, it was just that no one had interested you in that way. You weren't opposed to a relationship with a woman but you weren't looking for one either.

The truth was that you had been in a relationship before meeting Dante. A little before you started working with him and his comrades, you were with Ben. It had been a long term kind of thing. You had put off sex with him for the duration of it because you were unsure. When you decided you felt guilty for making him wait so long and chose to push yourself into it, you went to tell him. 

In the biggest cliché type move ever, you walked in on him having very passionate sex with his secretary. You had gone to his house after work to surprise him and had snuck up to his room. You heard them before you reached it, however, and debated on just running off, but you had to see; had to know for certain. 

You pushed the door open and saw him lying on his back, with her riding him like a fucking horse. They were both so immersed in their tryst that they failed to notice you for a while. You stood there, dumbfounded, waiting to wake up or realize you weren't seeing what you were seeing. That all came crashing down when his eyes opened and made direct contact with yours. 

It had taken him a moment to register what he was seeing but, then he quickly jumped into an action-based panic. He shoved the woman on top of him off and ran after you, as you darted from the room and toward the front door. He yelled for you to stop; to wait. He swore it wasn't what it looked like. That was the stupidest shit you had ever heard, because of fucking course it was what it looked like. 

You had foregone your car and ran off into the night, subsequently rushing straight into a hoard of demons. You were attacked and beaten up pretty well by the time Dante had arrived. He took them all out and scooped you up into his arms without a moment's hesitation. Dante brought you back to Devil May Cry. He tended to your wounds, nursing you back to health. Offering you a job and a place to stay when you insisted that you couldn't go back to your old life. 

He hadn't asked too many questions, just gave you every opportunity to stay and make a new life there if you so chose to. You had taken him up on his offer and had immediately begun managing his business. You kept the place clean, the bills paid, the phones answered, and the fridge stocked. All in all, you were both quite happy with the arrangement. 

You had started to fall for the handsome half-demon pretty quickly. At first, you figured it was because he had saved your life, literally. Then, you began to realize it was because he had also done so figuratively.

You had been miserable, working a 9-5, living a mundane routine, dating the world's most boring man. You had hated it. Then there was Dante, saving you, offering you a new life. Dante, never questioning your motives, always treating you like you belonged right there with him.

Now here he was, once again, offering you what you so desperately wanted, but giving you the option to turn it down if you needed to. You knew he wouldn't hold it against you if you did. He would be the same old Dante tomorrow as he always was, but you also knew that he would be hurt by it as well. He would never show it, never treat you any differently, but you could see it in his eyes. He wanted you as badly as you wanted him.

You smiled up at him, looking in his beautiful blue eyes and placing your hand back on his cheek as you had done earlier.

“I haven't done this before, but I want to now, and I want it to be with you, Dante. Only you.” You answered, genuinely. 

Dante's eyes widened at your sweet admission. From what you had gathered, he didn't get a lot of positive attention from the ladies. You honestly couldn't see why. Apparently, they weren't overly fond of his brash and sometimes childish behavior. You saw him in a different light, though. You knew he was only like that to keep himself from going crazy. His life wasn't exactly an easy one, and he had to let off steam somehow. 

Lady and Trish had explained that he didn't have women swarming him as you had expected. They had also hinted that he seemed rather fond of you, but you hadn't bought too deeply into that. You figured they were saying that because of the way the two of you got along so well. Now you wondered if he had maybe had a thing for you before tonight. 

One could only hope.

Dante gathered himself and swooped down, pulling your lips back into a deep kiss. This one was as passion-fueled as the others, but softer somehow too; more emotional. 

You were nervous, especially since you had seen Dante's size when he pulled his PJs off. His kisses, however, were helping to ease your tension. As he always did with you, he seemed to sense your apprehension. 

“Don't be scared, sweetheart, I've got you.” He whispered against your lips. You felt him reach down and line himself up with your soaking entrance. 

You gulped and nodded when you felt the thick tip run through your folds a few times, becoming coated in your juices. When it slid in, your eyes widened and your body tensed. You felt yourself begin to shake. What if this changed things? What if he didn't want you around anymore after this? What if...

“Hey, look at me,” Dante called through your fear-induced thoughts, pulling you back to him. “You're okay. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere.”

It was like he could read your damn mind.

“Stay here with me, okay? We can stop any time you want.” He soothed.

You nodded and leaned up to kiss his plump lips. He responded instantly, kissing back with fervor as he slowly pushed himself inside of you. You gasped when he bottomed out, feeling full and stretched. It hurt like hell for a second, and tears pricked the corners of your eyes. 

Dante noticed.

“It's only for a minute, then I'm gonna make you feel so good. I promise.” He added, making you feel more at ease. 

Gently, Dante began to pull back out, leaving a trail of fiery pain in his wake. You hissed at the sensation but encouraged him to continue. When he reached the tip, he pushed back in, a little faster this time. You were surprised to realize that it didn't hurt like before, and by the third time, it didn't hurt at all. 

This time, when he pushed back in with a loud groan, you moaned in pleasure, causing his hips to jerk forward suddenly. You cried out and squeezed around him. 

“Oh fuck!” Dante whispered. “Keep doing that and this won't last as long as I was hoping.

He chuckled, but you could tell he was serious. You were far too inexperienced to know what he would and wouldn't like for you to do, so you relaxed and allowed him to take the lead. 

He began pushing into you at a quick pace, not so much that you felt overwhelmed, but enough that you were unable to think clearly. All you could do was grasp his shoulders and cry out how good it felt.

Dante dropped his head into the crook of your neck and grunted sexily as he continued to pound into you. He wasn't holding back now, moving quicker and pushing in harder than before. He hit a spot inside of you that had you arching off the bed again and moaning loudly. He focused his attention on that area, slamming into it repeatedly, as you struggled to hold on to reality. 

There was no way that sex felt this good with any normal person. You already knew that you were ruined for any other man. There would never be another one that could do this to you, could make you feel like this. You didn't even want to try to find one.

Dante moaned into your ear, bringing your full attention to the fact that he was moving in and out of you at an inhuman speed. This was causing your second orgasm to build rapidly inside of you. If it was anything like the one he gave you earlier, you were glad that it was just the two of you here tonight. Neither one of you were being quiet as it was, but you had a feeling that it was about to get even louder, as he started hitting your spot harder than before. 

You were both panting as Dante hammered you into the mattress. Your nails dug into his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed you roughly. This one wasn't sweet like the others, it was hard and full of need. You couldn't help moaning at the feel of it mixed with what he was doing to your body.

You were right on the edge of euphoria, tottering back and forth, ready to tumble over, when Dante broke the smoldering kiss and looked you in the eyes.

“Cum for me. Oh, fuck! Please cum on my cock, baby; please.” He pleaded.

His words and the look he gave you sent you flying off the edge, directly into the most explosive and mind-numbing orgasm you could have ever imagined. Your entire body shook from the intensity of it. You screamed Dante's name over and over as the wave of pure fire blasted your insides. 

Dante wrapped his arm under your up-curved back and cried your name as he came hard inside you. He continued to rock into you, riding out both of your orgasms and milking them for all they were worth.

He began to slow his thrusts as your back descended to its original position on the bed. He lowered you until you were both lying in each other's arms, panting and trying desperately to catch your breath.

Dante finally pulled his head up out of the crook of your neck and kissed you once again. This time it was gentle and full of emotion. He wanted you to know that this wasn't a one-time thing. He wasn't going to discard you after you had given him such an important piece of yourself.

When he pulled away, he looked back into your eyes, watching you for a moment before speaking.

“I love you, Y/N.” He whispered before returning to your lips for another emotion-filled kiss.

You were taken back for a moment. Did he really feel that way? About you? Was he sure, or was it the amazing intimacy the two of you had just shared talking?

The kiss was brief, and before long he was searching your eyes for your reaction. 

“I love you too, Dante. I have for so long.” You finally replied. 

Relief and pure joy washed over his handsome features. He placed another chaste kiss on your lips before pulling himself up and out of you. You whined at the loss, feeling empty immediately. 

“Oh, don't worry, I'm not done with you yet.” He laughed, falling onto his back beside you. “Do you really love me too?” He asked, so genuinely that you chuckled. 

“I really do, Dante.” You answered, rolling over to your side and looking over his face, where a sly grin was forming.

Dante smiled up at the ceiling, brushing his long hair out of his eyes. “Jackpot!”


End file.
